Madre
by bWitch
Summary: Sanji, a su corta edad y tras tomar la decición que cambiaría para siempre el rumbo de su destino, dedica unas palabras hacia aquella persona que había sido la más importante en su vida.


**Un pequeño oneshot (creo que drabble es hasta 500 palabras pero a fines prácticos da lo mismo) por lo que no he publicado en las semanas que estuve de vacaciones (aunque nada que ver con la temática de lo que debería haber actualizado y que prosigue con normalidad a partir del próximo domingo c:**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> One Piece pertenece a Oda-sensei. A mí sólo me gusta fangirlear, y en casos como este, rellenar vacíos con mis headcanons, cruentos y tristes en general :c La imágen de portada es de SybLaTortue en deviantart y todos deberían ver su galería.

**Advertencias:** Angst, supongo

**Palabras:** 775

**Rating**: T

* * *

><p><strong><span>Madre<span>**

Hoy hace mucho frío, madre. Es de esos días en los que me decía que debería quedarme leyendo un libro en lugar de salir a jugar o a pescar con padre.

Usted siempre me dijo que yo era un niño inteligente, madre. ¿Porqué padre le gritó cuando le dijo que yo debería ir a la escuela en lugar de ser pescador, como él?

Porque aunque a pesar del agua helada y el frío viento, me gusta pescar con padre, ¿Sabe, madre? Pero me gusta más ayudarle a cocinar la cena, usando como ingrediente lo que pescamos. Preferiría quedarme cocinando y jugando con usted antes que ir a la escuela.

Siempre me gustó ver cómo sonreía cuando padre alababa su comida. No debió haberle dicho entonces que eso lo había cocinado yo, así no nos habría gritado que esas cosas son de mujeres y que su hijo no iba a estar en la cocina.

Madre, ¿Sabe que el primer recuerdo que tengo es de mi padre golpeándola e insultándola? No sé bien ni siquiera qué edad tenía, pero debo haber sido muy, muy pequeño. Usted siempre dijo que yo tenía buena memoria.

No lo entiendo, madre. Yo odié a padre desde que usted me regañó por golpear a otro niño que se reía de mis cejas. ¿Si está mal golpear aún cuando hay un motivo porqué deja que padre la hiera?

Yo odiaba a padre por hacerle tanto daño. Usted no lo sabe, pero yo la escuchaba llorar cuando volvía a casa a buscar algo que había olvidado padre antes de salir a pescar conmigo.

Hasta padre coincidía en que yo soy un buen nadador, ¿Lo sabía, madre?, ¿Acaso usted sabía que, a diferencia de mí, padre no podía nadar? ¿Porqué nunca me lo dijo, madre?

Quizá habría podido llegar con él hasta la orilla y las cosas hubieran sido distintas. O al menos podía haberlo intentado. Lo habría hecho por usted, madre.

Pero no la entiendo. Aunque no se lo dije, yo estaba contento de que padre no fuera a volver. Usted era ahora libre y podría seguir con su vida sin los maltratos y las humillaciones de aquel hombre.

No la entiendo, madre. ¿Por qué no quería levantarse de la cama?, ¿Porqué no quería comer, con lo que siempre le gustó lo que preparaba?, ¿Porqué empezó a enfermar ahora, que por fin es libre?

Lo oí hace unos días, escuchando a través de la puerta. El doctor le decía a mi tío —que según padre, no era mi tío de verdad, sino que "ese imbécil que te mete ideas raras en la cabeza"— que estabas enferma de pena y que no mejorarías si no recuperabas la voluntad de vivir. ¿En serio lo amaba tanto, madre?

Yo traté de alegrarle. Inventé nuevos platos que no quiso probar y hasta se puso a llorar el día en que te traje en pez más grande que en la vida he podido pescar.

No lo entiendo, madre. ¿Porqué tenía que irse? Los adultos me dicen que estás aquí, en una piedra fría y húmeda, rodeada de flores. Me dicen que estás aquí, al lado de padre, quien ya no me importa si me escucha.

Pero eso no es cierto. Los adultos piensan que no entiendo que ambos están muertos, que sus vidas se apagaron y que no van a volver.

Que tú no vas a volver, madre.

Ya no hay nada ni nadie para mí en este sitio, madre. No se enoje: esta vez no estaba espiando sino que lo escuché por accidente. Mi tío le decía a alguien en tu funeral que aborrecía la idea de tener que criar al hijo de mi padre. Y yo quiero que alguien además de usted me críe, madre.

Por eso, aunque me digan que usted está aquí, no puedo quedarme. No quiero quedarme.

¿Sabe, madre? Aunque aún soy muy pequeño, me aceptaron como ayudante de cocina en un barco que va rumbo al East Blue. Usted nació en ese mar, ¿Verdad? Siempre quise ir a esas aguas cálidas de las que siempre me contaba historias.

Ahora la dejo, madre. El barco está por zarpar y sólo me dieron un par de horas para despedirme de usted y llevar mis cosas. Yo sólo la extrañaré a usted, madre. Pero sé que ya no está aquí, conmigo. Por eso nada me detiene aquí.

No se preocupe, madre. Yo voy a estar bien. No le crea a las lágrimas que ahora corren por mi cara. No les crea. Yo ya soy un niño grande.

Seré un gran cocinero, madre. Y no sólo eso.

Seré un buen hombre del cual usted esté siempre orgullosa.

* * *

><p><strong>Ains... siempre he pensado que la razón por la que Sanji jamás le pondría la mano encima a una mujer aún si le cuesta la vida es por esto. Aprovechando que no sabemos nada de él mientras vivió en el North Blue, escribo :c Tenía que hacerlo u.u<strong>

Recuerden que los reviews son el combustible de un autor y ahora es cuando tengo que hacer borradores cual ardilla que guarda nueces para el invierno o me quedaré en un largo hiatus cuando vuelva a clases orz **oh, yo no dije eso u.u**


End file.
